The invention resides in an operating arrangement for a gas change valve of an internal combustion engine including an electro-pneumatic operating mechanism.
There are various types of operating mechanisms known in the art for operating gas change valves hydraulically or electro-hydraulically.
DE 33 11 250 C2 discloses an arrangement for the electromagnetic operation of a gas change valve for displacement machines with an armature connected to a valve and a spring system associated with the movable mass of the system. Electromagnets are arranged at opposite sides of the armature for retaining the gas change valve in two different control positions at the respective end positions of valve movement. In order to dampen the impact of the armature on the electromagnets and also the seating of the gas change valve on the valve seat, a dampening flow medium is provided in a space which delimits the pole surface of the electromagnet holding this valve in a closed position and the respective pole face of the armature.
EP 03 28 195 A2 discloses an arrangement for operating a gas change valve for an internal combustion engine by an electro-pneumatic mechanism with an armature connected to the valve. The armature forms an operating piston. In addition, at least one electromagnet and pneumatic pressure devices are provided which act on operating chambers for actuating the valve in an opening and closing direction.
This arrangement, however, is relatively complicated and expensive and there is furthermore, a non-harmonic power requirement for the opening and closing of the valve.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an arrangement for the operation of a gas change valve of an internal combustion engine which does not have the disadvantages of the state-of-the-art devices, particularly a valve operating mechanism which requires relatively low operating forces and by which the valve can be controlled in a highly variable manner.